The present invention relates generally to the field of security of login platforms, and more particularly to determining corrective actions in response to addressing security risks associated with those platforms.
Security risks associated with login platforms may cause substantial damage to individuals and organizations by compromising sensitive information retrievable through those platforms. Developers and users of login platforms continue to face risks and incur costs associated with addressing login platform security risks.